The present invention relates to graphics display systems, and more particularly to a reduced viewport feature for a graphics display system that allows an operator to observe on a graphics display the manipulation of an image which exists totally or partially outside the visible portion of an output video monitor.
One function of a graphics display system is to manipulate a two-dimensional video image in a three-dimensional universe. Actually an operator manipulates a plane upon which the video image is projected. The image plane may appear in that portion of the three-dimensional universe displayed on the output video monitor, or may be partially or totally outside the viewing area of the output video monitor. When the image plane is not completely displayed on the output video monitor, the operator attempting to manipulate the image plane cannot observe completely the effect of the manipulation until the image plane is brought totally within the viewing area of the output video monitor.
What is desired is a reduced viewport that allows an operator to observe the manipulation of the video image plane anywhere in the three-dimensional universe.